HANGING BY A THREAD
by Providencelover
Summary: ITS ALLIE'S 16TH B-DAY. SHE FINDS A SECRET IN THE ATTIC THAT THE HANSEN'S NEVER TOLD HER. SHE RECIEVES A LETTER FROM HER FATHER THAT TROUBLES HER. R/R NO FLAMES PLEASE


coolHanging By A Thread   
  
Summery: Its Allie's sixteenth birthday party. She discovers secrets hidden in the attic that the Hansens never told her. A letter from her father causes Allie to have mixed feelings. Syd talks Kyle (Allie's boyfriend) into making up with his father after a fight they had. This story is based around the song Hanging By a thread which was played on the Providence episode Family Tree.   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Providence and its characters or the lines from the episode Family Tree. I do own Allie though she's mine.   
AN: I wrote this a long time ago when ff.net was still down. This is my last story with Allie, I hope you enjoyed the series. I'm now working on a new series about the twins with my friend. Enjoy. As always no flames on the reviews please.   
  
Hanging By A Thread   
  
Allie Hansen hurried into the kitchen on Saturday the day before her sixteenth birthday (August 27th) and found Joanie and Syd at the bar eating breakfast.   
"You're up early," Syd said glancing at the clock.   
"I'm so excited," Allie said as she poured herself a cup of juice. "I can't wait for my party tonight."   
"Robbie said to be at O'Neils at seven," Syd said. "Oh Al would you run and get the mail. I am expecting a letter from a doctor in Atlanta." Syd took another sip of her coffee.   
"Sure," Allie said and hurried out the door. She was walking to the mail box when she spotted Kyle across the street. He came over to her.   
"Morning sun shine," he said cheerfully. He kissed her on the cheek. "Getting the mail?"   
"Yeah," Allie answered as she opened the mail box. She leafed through the letters and suddenly she found one addressed to her. She tore it open the other letters dropping to the ground.   
"Whose it from?" Kyle asked.   
"My father," Allie said. "He got out of Prison three months ago. He wants me to come live with him."   
"What?" Kyle asked. He took the letter from Allie and skimmed it. "He says he's in an AA program and going to meetings."   
"Kyle I can't live with him. The Hansens have adopted me. I am a Hansen now. If my father wanted me he wouldn't of hit me and yelled at me for so many years."   
"What are you going to do?" Kyle asked handing Allie the rest of the mail.   
Allie shrugged. "I don't know.Kyle I'm so worried. What if he tries to come after me again. He almost killed Syd. I just can't believe he's out of jail so soon."   
"Maybe you should tell Syd," Kyle suggested.   
"No," Allie said firmly. "I don't want to worry her besides its my problem. Please don't tell anyone Kyle I need time to think."   
"I promise I won't tell," Kyle said. They kissed. "I'll see you later."   
Allie nodded and walked back to the house deep in thought. She put the letter in her pocket and tried to act as if nothing was wrong.   
"Oh great thanks!" Syd said as she leafed through the mail.   
Allie sat down at the bar and put her head in her hands.   
"Hey you OK kiddo?" Syd asked. "What happened to the cheery additude you had a minute ago?"   
"I'm fine," Allie lied. She cast them a reassuring smile. "I think I woke up to early is all."   
"Well we need to blow up some more balloons," Joanie said. "I think we have a machine up in the attic somewhere."   
"I'll get it," Allie said. "Be right back." Allie went up to the attic and looked around. It was set up as if someone had lived up here at a time and Allie noticed a blue jacket with white checkards on it lying on the bed. She picked it up and looked at it. She walked over to the desk and noticed a pile of papers lying around. She picked up a paper and read the name. "Lilly Gallagher. Whose that?" Allie asked herself out loud. She started shifting papers around and finally came apon a diary type thing. She opened and the same name stared back at her. Had Lilly been a family member that moved away or something? Allie didn't know but planned to find out. She found the bolloon machine and went downstairs leaving the diary behind to investigate further.   
"Oh great!" Syd said. "What took so long. Could you not find it?"   
"No I was just looking around. I never went up there," Allie said. "Pretty cool."   
"A lot of junk is what it is," Joanie muttered. "Mostly from our mother Lynda."   
"You told me she died in the middle of your first wedding," Allie said sitting down at the bar beside Hannah who was coloring quietly.   
"Yes," Joanie answered as she helped Syd work the machine. "Passed out right in the middle of it too. I was just fixing to come down the isle."   
"Man," Allie said shaking her head. "And then you had Hannah."   
Joanie nodded. "Yes. Why the sudden interest kiddo?"   
Allie shrugged. "Oh and I found a whole lot of stuff up there with the name Lilly Gallagher on it. Whose that?"   
Syd and Joanie exchanged looks.   
"She was a teen that came to live with us three years ago," Syd explained. "She was a lot like you except she had no family and was living on the street. When I met her she was claiming her mother wouldn't let her see her own doctor because the doctor wanted to put her on birth control. It was all a lie though. What she really wanted was to steal drugs and sell them on the street."  
"What happened to her?" Allie asked.   
"She was killed in a very serious car accident," Syd said. "We never really knew what happened. All we know is that it was a stolen car."   
"Wow," Allie said. "What was she like?"   
"Sweet kid," Syd said. "Like you." She smiled. "Once she got to trust us she was. She sat the attic on fire while smoking."   
"She smoked?" Allie asked wide eyed. "I'd never do that. Plus with my history of Cancer...it'd be bad for me."   
"Good choice Al," Joanie said. "Lilly was the first person to see the Barkery before we opened."   
"Really?" Allie asked. "Do you miss her?"   
"Yes," Syd said. "I'll always miss her but I know that she's happy now. Well we'd better get all these balloons blown up."   
Allie could sense that Syd didn't want to talk about Lilly anymore so she didn't ask any more questions.   
  
By two o'clock everything was ready. Syd dropped Allie off at home before going to the clinic to check on things. Home. Allie rolled the word around in her mind over and over as she walked into the house. She put her bag down on the table and wondered upstairs. She passed the attic door and pulled it open. She went up to the attic and went up the stairs. Allie stood there for a moment trying to imagine how Lilly felt her first night here. She took a deep breath and went over to the desk. Picking up the diary she opened it and read the date. 1999. Allie sat down on the bed and began reading.   
  
Dear Diary,   
I'm off yet again to another foster home. Her name is Dr. Sydney Hansen. She seems nice but I don't know if she'll throw me out after one week. I might as well run away again no one will miss me. I watch Dr. Hansen and her family and I want so bad to be apart of it. I know I'll never be apart of a real family, no matter how the people at DCYF put it. Take two adults and add one teenager, stir, instant family nothing else. I'm sitting up in Dr. Hansen's attic pretending to do my homework. Why should I give a care about school anyway? I don't even have a home I can call my own why should I care about anything else?   
  
Allie looked up from the diary. Lilly had been one sad kid. She continued reading.   
  
Someone's coming. I'd better be acting like I'm doing my homework.   
  
Lilly   
  
Allie turned the page. She felt awkward reading someone else's diary but she had to know what Lilly was like. Maybe it could help her make the decision of moving in with her father or not. She kept reading.   
  
Dear Diary,   
I screwed up.....again. I was smoking in the house when Dr. Hansen told me not to and I almost burned down the house. I'm sitting on the couch at their house. I just got done delivering puppies with Dr. Hansen's dad Jim. Dr. Hansen (Syd as I can call her now) last conversation was not pretty. I was up in the tower and she came up all-mad. Then some patient coded and I watched through the window. I realized today that that it was I want to do, be a doctor. Maybe I can keep kids like me out of trouble. Here's the conversation Syd and I had in the tower. She was not happy.   
  
Syd: Well?   
  
Me: I don't have any excuse and I'm sorry.   
  
Syd: Darnit Lilly I trusted you. I invited you into my home. I asked you one thing, one thing not to smoke in the house.   
  
Me: I didn't mean to cause a fire.   
  
Syd: (angry) People don't mean to do that. It happened because you were selfish and thoughtless. Why did you leave the house?   
  
Me: I needed to get some air so I took a long walk and when I came back the fire truck was there. I just couldn't face it.   
  
Syd: So you ran away?   
  
Me: (Yelling) I didn't know what else to do.   
  
Syd: You have to stop running away from your problems Lilly.   
  
Me: (Yelling even louder) You don't know what its like.   
  
Syd: You're right I don't but I'm trying to help you and you keep screwing it up.   
  
And that's where it ended. Syd ended up saving this old woman's life and then Syd and I had a long talk at the hospital. That's when I came over here to apologize to Syd's dad and I helped him deliver the puppies. It was an awesome experience. Now I'm sitting on the couch. Syd is talking to the family about letting me stay. I guess I'd better go in there. More later.   
  
Lilly   
  
Allie looked up from the diary in shock. Lilly must have been a trouble maker. She thought. She put the diary aside and pulled out the letter from her father. Would things be different? Would he be sobor and not toss her around? "I can't go back to that I just can't." Allie told herself. She put the letter back in her pocket and went downstairs to the kitchen. Joanie was there and so was Hannah.   
"Hey! There you are," Joanie said. "I called but no one answered."   
"I must have been listening to music or something," Allie lied as she helped Joanie put away the groceries. She didn't want to tell Joanie that she'd be reading someone's diary. Joanie or Syd both would probably get mad if they found out she'd been reading Lilly's diary, someone who obviously became very close to them.   
"So excited about tonight?" Joanie asked cheerfully. "I know I am. I haven't been to a party in a very long time."   
"Its just going to be my friends from school and you guys," Allie said sitting down at the bar beside Hannah.   
"Well maybe I can pick up a guy or two" Joanie said with a smile.   
Allie forced a smile in return. After everything that had happened with the letter and reading Lilly's diary Allie wasn't sure if she was in the mood to party. But she had to make the best of it, after all everyone had gone to a lot of trouble to make her sixteenth birthday party special.   
"Hey I'm going to take Hannah to the park. Do you want to come?" Joanie asked breaking into Allie's thoughts.   
Allie shook her head. "No, its OK I'm just gonna rest up for the party."   
"OK," Joanie said. She was concerned about Allie. Her mood hae changed in the last several hours and Joanie wondered if somethng was wrong. "Hey Al you'd tell me if something was wrong right?"   
"Sure," Allie said. "I'll be in my room." Allie disappeared upstairs.   
Joanie watched her go. "Come on sweetie let's go. Mommy needs to stop by the clinic for a few minutes OK?"   
"Is Aunt Syd coming too?" Hannah asked as she followed Joanie to the car.   
"Maybe," Joanie said putting Hannah in her car seat. She got in on the other side and backed out of the driveway.   
  
When Joanie got to the clinic she found Syd heading toward the front.   
"Hey I was just leaving," Syd said.   
"Do you want to go to the park with us?" Hannah asked.   
"Sure!" Syd said. "I'll meet you there. Where's Allie?"   
"At home. She didn't want to go," Joanie said. "Speaking of which there's something I need to talk to you about. Its about Allie. I'll tell you at the park."   
Soon the girls reached the park and sat down on a bench at the playground while Hannah played.   
"So what's up?" Syd asked. She became serious. "Is something wrong with Allie?"   
"That's the problem I don't know," Joanie said. "She was acting kinda down when I came home."   
"Maybe we should talk to her," Syd said standing up.   
"I guess you're right," Joanie said.   
  
At the house Allie sat in the attic reading more of Lilly's diary. She couldn't believe how much Lilly changed after being with the Hansens only a wek.   
  
Dear Diary,   
I've been with Syd and her family for a week. Everyone is treating me like family and I'm loving it. Hannah is so cute and Joanie even let me babysit her this afternoon. I'd never had a babysitting job before so it was all new to me. School is finally going good now that I have a stable environment I can call home. I'm supposed to be doing my homework but I've been doing it for the past two hours and I needed a break. There's a school dance at school but I don't know if I want to go. This guy named Mark Fish came by this morning but I told him to go away. I've never had guy like me before and Its scary. He asked me to the dance today and I told him I didn't want to go and now he's not talking to me.....  
  
Allie!' Syd called   
Allie shoved the diary under a pillow on the bed in the attic and raced downstairs. "Yes!" she called.   
"Is everything OK?" Syd asked coming up the stairs. "Joanie was worried about you."   
"I'm fine," Allie said. She touched the letter in her back pocket wondering if she should tell Syd about the letter.   
"You would tell me if there was something wrong right?" Syd asked.   
Allie nodded. "Uh huh. I'm gonna go finish cleaning my room." Allie disappeared into her room and slammed the door   
Syd sighed and went downstairs. She walked into the kitchen where she found Robbie at the bar. "What are you doing here?"   
"There's been a little problem," Robbie said. "It looks like we have to have the party here."   
"Robbie," Syd said with a frustrated sigh. "What happened?"   
"Mr. O'Neil booked a party for tonight and wouldn't change it," Robbie said. "Sorry."   
"Well great," Syd said.   
"Syd Allie can still have her party," Robbie said. "Just slight change in locations."   
Syd walked out of the room still mad at Robbie. Joanie was in the living room with Hannah. "Slight change in plans. The party is going to be here."   
"Rob told me," Joanie said sounding as annoyed as Syd felt. "Did Allie tell you what was bothering her?"   
"Nope," Syd said sitting down on the couch. "She and Kyle must have had a fight."   
"Hey I'd be upset over that to. I don't blame her," Joanie said.   
"I don't think that's it Joanie," Syd said. She stood up. "I'm gonna go get the balloons out of the car." Syd went out the back door and to the car. She saw Kyle sitting on his porch. Syd closed the trunk so the balloons wouldn't blow away and went over to him. "Kyle?"   
Kyle looked up. "Hi Syd."   
"What are you doing out here?" Syd asked sitting down beside him.   
"My dad and I had a fight," Kyle said. "I came out here to let off some steam."   
"I see," Syd said. "Hey did you and Allie have a fight? She's been moody all day and I can't figure out why."   
"I can't tell you," Kyle said. "I promised I wouldn't. Don't worry its nothing to do with her health or anything."   
Syd nodded. "Well that's good to know. Oh the party has been changed to here. Robbie scewed up..again."   
"I know," Kyle said. "I saw him pull in a few minutes ago he told me then."   
"Oh," Syd said. She stood up. "Go make up with your father it'll do both of you a lot of good."   
"Thanks," Kyle said. "Tell Allie I'll see her tonight."   
"I will," Syd said. "If she ever comes out of her room."   
Kyle laughed. "I'll see you tonight. Seven right?"   
Syd nodded. "Bye." Syd went back to her car and retrieved the balloons. She went into the house and found Joanie in the kitchen with Hannah.   
"Oh great you got them!" Joanie said with a sigh of relief.   
  
Allie sat in the attic reading more of Lilly's diary. She couldn't believe how Lilly changed so quickly after being at the Hansen house a little over a week.   
  
May 14, 1999  
  
Dear Diary,   
  
Syd convinced me to call Mark and I did. He still wouldn't talk to me. Finally Robbie told me a way to get him to say yes and he did. Now I'm sitting on my bed in my 70's outfit that Syd helped me pick out. It was an outfit of her mother's when she was young. Mark is picking me up at seven and its almost that time. Well I gotta go. Syd is calling me downstairs.   
  
Lilly   
  
May 14, 1999 11PM   
  
I had a blast at the dance. Mark and I went by O'Neils to see Robbie. Then Mark and I danced to some music on the juke box. I'm very tired. The Gym looked awesome. Mark organized the whole dance. I thanked Robbie for helping me ask Mark out but he told me it was because of me because I made the effort. I am so happy to be living with the Hansens. Sometimes I don't know how I'll ever repay them. Well I better get to sleep. I might work at the clinic tomorrow if Syd needs me.   
  
Lilly   
  
Allie kept reading. She wanted to know what happened next.   
  
May 28th, 1999   
  
Dear Diary,   
I got a letter from DCYF today. They want to send me to another foster home. I don't want to go, I want to stay here with the Hansens. I feel like I've finally found my home and they want to take me away from it. I didn't tell Syd though she's been so busy with work and her new boyfriend Paul. I've been doing the cooking, cleaning and everything I can so that when Syd does find out she'll let me stay. Being with the Hansens is like the family I never had. After my mother died my father split and I had no other family to speak of. Hopefully if Syd finds this letter she'll talk to DCYF and let me stay. I've got to get ready for school.   
  
Lilly   
  
May 28th, 1999 8PM   
  
I'm staying. I'm really staying with the Hansens. Syd told me this afternoon. Joanie and I have spent all evening fixing up this place. I'm so happy right now I could burst. Joanie and I even had a pillow fight like real sisters. Joanie told me stories about her childhood and I told her about my grandma. I'd better go now. Its almost eleven and Syd wants me to work at the clinic tomorrow. Saturday.   
  
Lilly   
  
Allie closed the diary and took out the letter. She ripped it into tiny pieces and threw it on the floor. There was no way she was leaving a family that loved and cared for her. Allie picked up the diary again and continued reading. Lilly had obviously felt the same way she did.   
  
June 1st, 1999   
  
I am so happy. I quit smoking. I am officially a non smoker now. Syd was thrilled when I told her and Joanie just a few minutes ago. I'd better get ready for school. Syd is yelling at me to hurry up.   
  
Lilly   
  
June 1st, 1999 4PM   
  
I got a visit from an old friend today. Kit. He came looking for me at school. He wants me to come with him to the beach and live by the ocean. I told him no. That I have a life now, a good life that doesn't involve drugs or stolen cars. I stood my ground on this one. Well I'd better go see what we're doing for dinner.   
  
Lilly   
  
Allie stopped reading when she heard her name being called. She threw down the diary and raced downstairs.   
"There you are," Syd said. "What have you been doing in your room all this time?"   
"Nothing," Allie said. "Just reading. Do you need me to help with anything?"   
"Nope. You're the birthday girl," Syd said with a smile. "I just wanted to see if you were OK."   
"I'm OK," Allie said and ran back upstairs. She went back into the attic and picked up the diary. Allie turned to where she'd left off.   
  
June 1st, 1999 8PM   
  
Syd is going to take me shopping tomorrow after school. She just came up here and told me. I was very nervous at dinner tonight because of the visit from Kit earlier today. I can't believe he came here. I could of gotten in so much trouble for him being here. I told him that too. I can't wait to go shopping with Syd and Joanie. I haven't done that since I was a kid when my mom was still alive. I miss her sometimes but I try not to think about it. It was so long ago. Well I'd better get ready for school. I have homework to finish and I need to pick out my clothes for tomorrow.   
  
Lilly   
  
Allie kept reading. She couldn't stop. She had to know what happened next.   
  
June 2nd, 1999   
  
I just got back from shopping. I got some leather pants that Joanie bought me and a pink slip dress that Syd bought me. I also got a black dress to wear tonight at the River Club. I'm so excited. I've never been to a family dinner thing before not even with the Hansens so I'm very excited about tonight. Kit called here. He wants me to come and say goodbye to him. I don't know if I should but I probably will for old time sake as he put it. We're meeting at the River Club at six thirty so I better go say goodbye to Kit while I have time. I'll leave a note on the door for Joanie.   
  
Lilly   
  
Allie turned the page. There was no more written. She must of died that night. Allie thought to herself. She put the diary aside and started looking through the dresser. She pulled out shirts and jeans and the pink slip dress Lilly had mentioned in her Diary. Then she came apoin the black dress. Allie stood up and held it up to herself in the full length mirror. This dress would go perfect for tonight. She just hoped that Syd wouldn't get mad. Allie raced downstairs and went into her room. She had to try the dress on to see if it would fit. A few seconds later she had the dress on and was standing in front of the mirror that hung on her door. It fit perfectly. Allie smiled to herself and thought about how she should do her hair. This was going to be the best night ever. She wouldn't let her father's letter get her down. She was going to have the best night ever and nothing was going to spoil it.   
Allie took off the dress and hung it in her closet. It was only four o'clock and she didn't have to get ready until five or five thirty. Allie went downstairs and found Syd and Joanie in the living room along with Hannah and Jim.   
"Long time no seek," Joanie said with a smile. "I hope you got out of that crappy mood you were in earlier."   
Allie smiled. "I did. I'm OK now. I just got a letter from someone that wasn't really nice is all. Nothing major."   
Joanie nodded. "Well everything is almost ready. Are you excited?"   
"Yes!!" Allie said grinning. "Everyone knows to come here right?"   
"I already called them all," Syd said. "All 20 of them."   
"I know I have tons of friends," Allie said jokingly. "I just wish Rachael could come."   
"I know," Syd said. "Maybe we can invite her down one weekend before you start school."   
"That would be cool," Allie said. She sat down on the floor beside Hannah. "What are you doing?"   
"Playing barbies," Hannah said with a smile. She held out a barbie told Allie. "Want to play?"   
"Sure," Allie said. She smiled as she looked around at the people she loved most. Nothing, not even her father could take her away from the place she finally called home.   
  
Around five thirty Allie was getting ready for the party when there was a knock on her bedroom door. Syd came into the room.   
"You look good," Syd said. She looked at Allie. "I remember that dress. Where did you find it?"   
"In the attic," Allie said. "It was Lilly's. I've been reading her diary all day."   
"So that's what you've been doing," Syd said sitting on the bed. She started brushing Allie's hair which had grown back straight from Chemo. "Why didn't you tell me?"   
Allie shrugged. "I guess I thought it would make you sad and today we were supposed to be happy."   
"Thank you for thinking of my feelings but if something is bothering you you need to let us know," Syd said.   
Allie threw her arms around Syd. "Thank you for everything. Sometimes I don't know how I'll ever repay you."   
'You don't have to repay me Allie," Syd said. "We love having you as apart of this family."   
"I like it here too. More than you will ever know."   
  
At seven people started arriving. Syd came up behind Allie as she stood at the door waiting for more people to arrive. Ashley and Kyle were already there and so were Christina, Amy, Sarah, and Rebecca.   
"Ready for your first birthday as a Hansen?" Syd asked.   
"All set," Allie said with a smile. By seven forty five everyone was there. Music was blasting out of the stero system and people were enjoying the food Robbie had managed to get from O'Neils.   
"So how does it feel to be sixteen?" Kyle asked putting an arm aroiund Allie.   
Allie turned around, trying not to spill punch all over her dress. She smiled. "Great! I'll be able to drive soon."   
"Uh Oh. Watch out Allie Hansen will be on the road," Kyle teased.   
Allie hit him playfully on the shoulder. "Shut up."   
Then the doorbell rang.   
"Wonder who that could be?" Allie asked. She went to the door and opened it. Who Allie saw on the porch almost made her heart stop.   
"You never answered my letter so I thought I'd wish you a Happy Birthday in person," Mr. Henderson.   
"What are you doing here?" Allie asked. Anger boiled up inside her. "The letter just wasn't enough was it? When did you get out?"   
"Allie I've changed," Mr. Henderson said.   
"You'll never change," Allie said through gritted teeth. "Go. I don't want you here."   
"Allie what's going on?" Syd asked coming to the door. She looked at Mr. Henderson. "What are you doing here? Joanie call the police."   
"No Dr. Hansen," Mr. Henderson said. "I'm not going to hurt you please just let me explain."   
"NO!!" Allie screamed. Tears were running down her face and she was sure everyone was looking at her. "I'm not going to live with you not now not EVER. I don't care if you've changed you'll always be a drunk to me." Allie ran up the stairs and slammed her door. She couldn't believe he had come and ruined the best night of her life. Allie laid on her bed and cried. She should of told Syd and Joanie about the letter. It would have made things so much easier and she wouldn't be hanging on by a thread, having to make this HUGE decision on her own.   
  
When I cry and close my eyes and every tear falls outside.   
  
Syd came into the room and sat down on the bed. Allie was laying face down on her pillows.   
"I sent everyone home," she said quietly. "So we could talk."   
"Is my father still here?" Allie asked.   
  
And I pray with all my might that I will find my heart in someone's arms.   
  
"Yes," Syd said. "He wants to talk to you and explain everything. Al why didn't you tell me about the letter?"   
Allie looked down. "Because I didn't want you to worry. It was my choice and I knew I had to make it on my own. I was never ever going to say yes to him and after reading Lilly's diary and seeing how much she loved it here I just knew I couldn't go back to my old life even if my father says he's changed."   
  
  
When I cry.   
Cry.   
All the salt inside my body ruins.  
Everyone I come close to my hands are barely holding up my head.   
  
"That's good Al," Syd said. She stood up. "I'll tell him you'll be down in a sec."   
"OK," Allie said. She really didn't want to see him but she thought he would never leave if she didn't say at least one word to him. Allie got up and paced around the room trying to figure out what to say.   
  
I am so tired of looking at my feet.   
All the secrets that I keep my heart is barely hanging by a thread.   
  
"She'll be down in a minute," Syd said coming down the stairs.   
"Dr. Hansen I know what you think of me. I mean I almost killed you," Mr. Henderson said. "I was a mixed up man six months ago. I know it takes more than six months to change someone and I'm getting help. I told Allie in the letter I've been going to AA meetings every night. I've been sober for about two months now. I know she probably doesn't want to live with me and you probably don't either I would still like to spend some time with her. I'd like to get to know my daughter when I'm actually sober."   
"That's not a choice for me to make," Syd said. "Allie will have to make that choice."   
Allie appeared on the stairs. "I'm ready to talk now." She sat down on the couch beside Syd. "Let me say what I have to say first. I don't want to live with you. I can't. I have finally found a real family that loves me and doesn't beat the crap out of me," Allie said.   
"I know honey and I'm sorry," Mr. Henderson said. "I won't ask you to come live with me but I would like to spend some time with you. Maybe one day a week like every Friday or something."   
Allie looked at Syd. "OK but you have to promise we wont go anywhere where you'll be tempted to drink."   
"I promise," Mr. Henderson said. "And that's a promise I intend to keep."   
  
Allie sat on her bed with Syd talking and reading Lilly's diary. Things with her father were about to improve.   
"How do you feel about having your father in your life again?" Syd asked.   
Allie shrugged. "Weird. Different. He almost killed you Syd that's something I can never forgive him for."   
"I know," Syd said remembering the horrible night when Allie's father had beaten her in order to get to Allie. "But he's trying Allie I can tell that. He wouldn't of written or come to see you if he didn't think he was getting better."   
"I guess," Allie said. She gave Syd a hug. "What would I do without you?"   
"I don't know," Syd answered as she held Allie in a long hug.  
Allie broke from Syd's grip. "I'd still be hanging on by a thread."   
  
The End 


End file.
